Mel Elinas
DM Handle Celes Description Eye Color: Blonde straight long hair Hair Color: Dark blue Height: 5'8" Weight: 120 lbs Age: 20 Place of Origin: Murandy Stats Rank: Tower Guard Warder Weapon Score: 6 Paths and Disciplines: Balance Path: Path of Misdirection Primary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Secondary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Tertiary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet History Mel Elinas was born Melusina Havilar the eldest daughter to Lord Havilar of House Havilar- Elinas and his wife Rose Elinas. She had two younger sisters and grew up happy, raised more by the servants than her parents who loved to go out to parties and entertain their many friends. Her sisters were real tomboys and Melusina was used to gathering them from apple trees, they’d climbed in or mud pools they’d landed in. She was more like their mother than their big sister and they loved her for it. Melusina was to grow up as a wife to one of her father’s relations. He was already arranging marriages for his three daughters and Melusina was content about her future. When she turned fifteen, Melusina’s second sister Mia, celebrated her fourteenth birthday with a big party at the house, Melusina and her youngest sister Maryanne drank from the punch and watched their sister enjoy herself. Melusina was tired of the party and wanted some time in peace and so she decided to head out of the main hall and down to her own room. She passed a hallway when a woman’s scream made her turn and hurry down that passage. What she found was too horrid to find, her sister Mia was held down by an older man who kissed her in the neck and had ripped her skirts. Her hair was untied and hung around her face which was wet with tears. Melusina could not tell anyone after this event what had driven her, except for her love for Mia. She had taken a broomstick and smashed it hard in back of the man’s head. He did not make a sound, except for a loud thud as he dropped dead at her sister’s feet. The man was the father of the boy Mia was to marry, he had asked her for a chat to discuss the party that he wanted to throw for her engagement, but he had used their privacy to take her innocence. Melusina ran to her father to explain what had happened and found herself beaten hard and cast out of the family. The death of this important man would surely ruin the family name and her father took no mercy. He asked the young man whose father had died to take Mia’s hand in marriage soon and paid him three times as much as was agreed earlier. Melusina could hardly say goodbye to her sister as the wedding was sped through and Mia was sent off to become a wife. In the meantime, Melusina was beaten every night by her father who knew he could never marry her off. Rumors had spread via the servants and finally, Melusina had had enough and decided to leave her home. She kissed Maryanne’s cheeks and tucked a small leather pouch in her sisters’ hand that contained a lock of her blonde hair. “Keep this near your heart and I will never be gone. Not really,” and kissed the ten-year old girl again before heading the mare off to leave Murandy for good. After traveling for a good long time, Melusina found Tar Valon and worked in a local inn for a good year, until she turned sixteen. She celebrated her birthday with a few tower guard friends who told her she could enroll to train with them. They had seen her swing a good punch at drunken customers who could not behave and convinced her to talk to the Mistress of Trainees. Melusina, who now used the name Mel for everyone she met, thought back on her sister and how she had been too late to protect her. Yet, she had had the courage and strength to beat down a full grown man and kill him for his crime. She decided to try out for training and found a stern mentor who taught her for two long years about weapons, fitness, balance and speed. She found that the Yards was a hard place to survive and she missed her two sisters dearly. During her writing with her sister Maryanne, she got the news that she was now an aunt of two girls, but that her sister Mia was unhappy. She could not get over the fact that her eldest child might be from her husband’s father and even though her husband loved her dear, she could not forgive him for what his father had done. She was a lonely woman who often called on Maryanne to read Melusina’s letters to her and talk about the life her sister was leading, free from the pain of her past. Melusina went through her tower guard ceremony on the day she turned nineteen years old and found herself back on a horse to Murandy. Back to her sisters, she found Maryanne at Mia’s house, her sister was struck by a fever and Maryanne helped her husband with the children. The two babies were too small to realize what was going on, that their mother could not trust her feelings to love them and Melusina found herself sure that it was her fault that Mia was this unhappy. She had not been able to protect her sister then and tried to do it now, but Maryanne was the smartest of all three and took Melusina apart one night. “You don’t belong here sister,” she said to Melusina, “You have changed so much, you are stronger and I can tell that you have learned a lot.” Melusina had been training that morning and Maryanne had watched her sister and now she could tell her how proud she was of Melusina and what she had accomplished. She finally returned to Tar Valon when Mia and Maryanne promised to write, her sister was getting better and had started to nurse her youngest again. Melusina took the name of her mother and from now on only listened to the name Mel Elinas. Mel went back to training in the Yards, in her chosen Path of Misdirection. The Path of Misdirection fitted her and she trained with Rosheen for a good year in balance and precision. After returning from Murandy, she knew she wanted to be a defender, her goal was to keep the women in the Tower safe, but a warder was something far from her mind as she believed that she could not be trusted with safekeeping of one woman. She feared the pain a woman could experience when in danger, when she was in need of protection and she was happy to be part of the guard and go on missions with other tower guards to protect the group, rather than the one. Her training in the Path of Misdirection became more important over this past year and she worked hard to accomplish herself and better her skill. She became friends with many in and around the Yards and even though she was a responsible guard when on the wall, she could drink ale with the men and try to stand up straight among them. Her year of work in the inn had made her many friends in the city and she loved the long nights out and short nights of sleep before showing her responsible hung-over self on the wall in the morning. Her character is both protective and defiant. She is stubborn and can be easily taken in a joke. She sometimes takes herself too seriously, but overall is a great friend to have around. Category:Warder Bios Category:Biographies Category:Tower Guard Category:WS 6